llegaste tu
by sampotterweasley
Summary: esta historia es de cuando harry se dio vuenta de que ginny era su amor verdadeero


_**lo que esta escrito en negrito son los pensamientos de harry**_

_**disfruten**_

Esta historia se inicia en el verano del 6to curso de Harry en Hogwarts y la está pasando en casa de los weasleys, esa noche la casa estaba con menos gente de lo normal, dos chicas estaban en un cuarto comentando sus más profundos sentimientos

-pero Hermione deberías decirle a mi hermano lo que sientes—dijo ginny

-NO! Como crees que se lo diré…él no se fijaría en mi ginny—dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas

-como sabes si no se lo preguntas Hermione

-ahhhh si, como no si lo dice la voz de la experiencia señorita valentía weasley ¿acaso tú se lo has preguntado a Harry? -pregunto Hermione

-este…no porque ya me quedo claro que no me va a querer—dijo ginny—aunque es tan lindo con esos ojos y esa boca arrrrrrrrr

-ok ok pues mejor lo dejamos así

En otro cuarto se encontraba un chico apuesto de pelo negro profundamente dormido sumido en un sueño muy particular

-hola Harry mi amor que tal dormiste—pregunto una voz dulce entrando en un cuarto

-¿q—quién es?—pregunto Harry levando la mirada

-soy yo ginny ¿Qué pasa Harry cariño?

-oh este…nada—dijo Harry " _**me dijo mi amor que lindo suena uyyy y estas muy linda"**_

-harry ya vengo voy a ver al bebe-dijo ginny

-_**"un momento ¡ALTO ALTO alto ! wow dijo bebe? Si eso creo pero ¿cómo?**_—pensó Harry

-¿bebe? C-cual bebe ginny?

-pues nuestro hijo Harry—respondió ginny mirándolo sonriente

-_**" esto ya se salió de control yo y ginny hicimos este…eso?"**_—pensó Harry cada vez más asustado

-esta bien ve y tráelo—dijo Harry sonando lo más cariñosos posible

-ok—ginny le dio un beso a Harry

-_**"que linda es y qué bien besa" ojala hubiera estado cuando fabricamos él bebe jeje**_—pensó Harry sonriendo estúpidamente

-Harry Harry Harry ¡HARRY DESPIERTA!

-¿qué? Por dios ron me quieres matar? Eh…puedes reiniciar mi corazón por favor—dijo Harry tocándose el pecho

-Lo siento pero ya está el desayuno—dijo ron yéndose—por cierto he decidido invitar a Hermione a salir

-bien por ti ron—_**"maldita sea otro minuto y hubiéramos hecho otro bebe"**_—pensó Harry sonriendo—pero mi sueño se hará realidad

Ya en la mesa ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y ron al lado de Hermione y conversaban muy animados

-este….ginny—dijo Harry,ginny lo miro—que linda estas hoy

-gracias y tu estas muy guapo….—ginny se tapó la boca y se puso roja

-pues hice un buen trabajo jeje—dijo Harry quien estallaba de felicidad "dijo que soy guapo wiiiiii le falto lindo y sexo pero es un comienzo

En el cuarto de las chicas ginny le dijo a Hermione lo que paso

-no puede ser wow ginny no sabía que lo consideraras guapo—dijo Hermione

-pues si…porque lo es!

-bueno me voy adiós tengo una cita

-con ron que bien—dijo ginny sarcástica

-oye él también es lindo

-iuuu no que asco! No lo es Hermione—dijo ginny haciendo muecas

-como digas me voy bye

Cuando Hermione se va a los dos minutos llega Harry

-hola ginny

-Harry… este hola estas lindo? Digo bien?—ginny se maldijo por dentro

-si creo, que estoy lindo y bien jajaja

-…

-ginny ve siéntate quiero hablarte—dijo Harry señalando un lugar

-¿Qué pasa?

-veras yo me di cuenta que quiero a la chica más linda

-oh que bien—sonrió ginny pero sintió su corazón roto en mil pedazos

-si…pero es muy complicado no sé si ella me quiera

-pues yo que tengo que ver Harry y….-Harry la callo con un beso

Ginny abri los ojos como platos y luego agarro a Harry de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, Harry se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura

-harry…-se separaron

-si?

-¿tu me quieres cierto? ¿Esto es real? ¿Ella era yo?

-ginny calma son muchas preguntas pero solo una es la respuesta y es "si"

Ginny lo beso ferozmente Harry no se hizo de rogar pero luego escuchan la puerta abrirse y se separan dando un salto y entra ron

-HARRY POTTER TE MATARE!—grito ron furioso

-¡NO RON!—grito ginny

-explíquenme que pasa?—dijo ron furioso

-ok ok yo amo a tu hermana

-¿ah sí?—pregunto ron extrañado

-¡Ron!—regaño ginny

-si, ron ahora lárgate!—dijo Harry empujándolo

-oye, oye…..oye no te voy a dejar solo con mi hermana

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Harry

-si ron ¿porque?...donde está mi varita—dijo ginny

-ok ya me voy—dijo ron y desapareció

-Te amo ginny eres mala ni siquiera puedes hacer magia jaja

-yo también te amo Harry

-ahora podremos tener muchos bebes!

-¿Qué?

-si ya sabes…hacer bebes es divertido

-¡Harry!—regaño ginny

-lo siento te amo eres my linda

-y tú eres muy guapo…ahh y también lindo y sexi!

-¡sí! Yo lo sabía mi linda ginny

FIN

...

aqui les traigo un one-shot he pensado hacer un epilogo muy divertido si me dejan sus comentarios y me dicen que piensan lo hago o no se los agradecere diganme sus sugerencias insultos lo que sea len mi otra historia

bye besos


End file.
